bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 40
Riot (Part 3) I got back at the school after kicking some G.S. Crew ass at Charles' uncle's house. I was still hyper from the fighting back there and I'm pretty sure that I looked really dangerous right now. This was the beginning however as I knew that there was still going to be some fighting for me before this riot ends. And I was right. I walked back into the dorm and went into the common room. Greg was in there watching the news some more about the rioting. Michael wasn't in there though. "Where's Michael?" I asked Greg. Greg looked up at me and said, "You're back? Where's Charles?" "He's helping his uncle get rid of some bodies. We had to kill some G.S. Crew. Charles might bring him and the rest of the family here for safety", I said. "What happened back there?" he asked. "They got a hit list. You, me, Mike and Charles are on there. They won't stop at nothing till we are dead", I told him. "Oh my God", Greg sighed. "Where is Michael?" I asked again. "He went to bring his mom and sister back to the school for protection", Greg told me. "That place is heavyly guarded by the corrupt cops", I stated. "He had to go though", Greg said. I sighed for a minute about the situation, then I told Greg, "I'm going to help him out. Stay here". "I'm coming with you", Greg stated. "Alright then", I said. We both exit the dorm and got on the Sanchez. Of course, Greg was driving. "I haven't been to Michael's house in a while, so I don't know where to go", I said. "Hang on tight", Greg warned. He then popped a wheelie and we started making our way to Bullworth Town. We crossed the bridge and drove to Michael's apartment. When we reached the apartment, there was Michael in handcuffs getting punched by the cops while another cop was standing on top of his mom, spitting on her. Then there was Danielle, screaming her head off and crying while up against the wall. Oh yeah, things are going to get rough, I thought to myself. We got off the bike and walked over to the cops. "Look at this, Greg. Police brutality at it's finest", I sarcastically replied. That got their attention as they turned their attention to us. "Fuck off, kids. Or we will shoot you", said one of the cops. "Kick their asses, guys", Michael told us. One of the cops took out his nightstick and smached Michael in the back of his, knocking him out. Danielle screamed and then a woman came out of nowhere and charged at one of the cops, but the cop shoots her in the head. I had both my pistol from Larry Mason and my Chrome Desert Eagle that Charles gave me last year, but Greg took the Chrome pistol and shot all the cops in the knees except for the cop that shot the lady. "Should I kill you right now for killing that innocent woman?" Greg asked as he aimmed the pistol at the cop. "Fine, we'll fight like men, not like dogs", he said. "Nah, we prefer doggy-style", I said before I shot him in the head. I went over to Michael and got the cuffs off him. By then, he was conscious again. "Thank you", he said exhaustedly. "You should have waited for me to come back or got Greg to come with. What were you thinking?" I told him. "I had to rescue my family. They wouldn't have lasted a minute if I didn't come for them", he said. "Come on, we'll get you back to the school. Also your sis and mom", I told him. "I'll stay with them while you get a vehicle for them", Greg suggested. "I'll go by the hotel near the railroad overpass. There must be a car or at least a pick-up truck there", I told Greg. I left the group and went down New Coventry Road towards the hotel to look for a vehicle. When I got there, there was a Taxi as well as a Police Rancher. I decided to take the Rancher. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. So I picked up a brick and smached the window and unlocked the door. Before I got in the car though, I looked around the parking lot. I remember two years ago that we ran a party here with booze and the next morning we were sent to the office all because of it. Two years ago, that was a long time. But I didn't have time to relive past experiences. I got into the cop car and drove it back to the group. "We're getting the hell out of here. Everyone get in", I ordered. Everyone got in the car except for Greg. "I'll drive my bike back to the school. I'll see ya later", he said. "Got it", I said. I then backed the car up and started making my way back to the school. But unfortuntely, we had some trouble with some G.S. Crew on motorbikes. They started shooting at the car with pistols. "Everyone hold on", I said. I started making some detours and was now was heading towards Old Bullworth Vale. "Don't they ever quit?" Michael replied. I pulled my pistol out of my pocket and handed it to Michael. "You mind? Just shoot the front tire", I suggested. "My pleasure", he said. He aimmed out the window and started shooting at the motorbikes. During this whole thing, Danielle was screaming her head off. "DO YOU MIND SHUTTING UP?" I suggested. While driving through Old Bullworth Vale, I then saw what looked like a guy holding out a pick-axe to smach Mike. "MICHAEL, GET BACK IN THE CAR", I shouted. He got back in just when the pick-axe smached the windshield. Of course, the guy let go of the axe and it was stuck to the windshield. The axe was so close to stabbing Michael through the chest. An inch, really. "God Damn", Michael said. There was a few G.S. motorbikes after us now thanks to Michael's efforts. "Enough is enough", I then said. I slammed on the brakes and two of the motorbikes hit the truck. I started accelerating again, but not before the last G.S. Crew member got off his motorbike and jumped on the roof of the truck. I started swirving just to get him off the car. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY TRUCK, BITCH", I shouted. Michael climbed out the window and then I heard a gunshot. I then saw the G.S. Crew member roll off the roof and hit the pavement. Michael climbed back into the truck and I asked, "Did you just shoot him?" "In the chest. He'll live", he said. "I think it would have been better if you killed him. They got a hit list and we're both on it. Same with Greg and Charles", I told him. I then drove the truck back to the school. When we got back to the school, Greg and Charles were waiting for us at the parking lot. "Nice ride", Charles said sarcastically. "What happened?" Greg asked. "We ran into some trouble. We're okay. That pick-axe in the windshield could have killed Michael though", I told them. "I just recently came back myself. I ran into trouble with the G.S. Crew on motorbikes as well. I outran them though", he told me. "I brought my uncle and my cousins here for safety. I see you had to help Michael with that", Charles said. "I did. Take your family to the dorm. You too Michael", I suggested. Both families left while Greg and I were standing around the parking lot. "It's only the first day and already it's very crazy", Greg said. "I hope this ends soon myself", I told him. Just then, my cell phone started ringing. "Hello", I answered. "Clayton, it's Derek", he said. "You need to get your stuff and come to the school. It's not safe in your apartment", I told him. "I'm getting a few things right now and I'll be there soon, but there's something I got to tell you", he said. "I'm listening", I told him. "I found the last and final business that Max has here in Bullworth", he told me. "Where?" I asked him. "It's outside of Bullworth. Located in a old factory near the Autumn Falls subdivision", he told me. "Sounds good enough. At least to know that there aren't crazies down in that subdivision", I said. "There is a small problem though. We can't get out of town since the National Guard and NOOSE blocked the tunnel", he said. "That I know. What are we going to do about it?" I asked him. "I might know something that could help, but I need some time to plan it all out", he told me. "What is your plan?" I asked him. "I'll tell you soon enough", he told me. He hung up and that just let me confused. I just hope he has a plan to busting us out of this madhouse. But then again, he's Derek Stone. He always has a plan. Whether good or bad. I'm sure he'll come up with something. Category:Blog posts